Our Time
by KaylaKatastrophy
Summary: Bestfriends Rose & Jessi have led a troubled life & finally get the chance to put everything behind them & the first thing they want to do is meet there idols, The Hardy's & their friends. Drug use, adult language & sexual content.. in later chapters. (;
1. Our Time!

I only own the OC's! (:

REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

The light that escaped the window hit my face through the curtains woke me up. _Shit. _I was late again. I rolled out of bed then walked to the bathroom & put on the face that was going to get me through the day. I picked up my waitress uniform & got dressed. Looking in the body length mirror I saw the monster that consumed the girl I once was.

Don't get me wrong , I was still alright looking but my eyes didn't shine as bright as they used to & I didn't smile the way I had before. Five foot tall I was lightly tanned, petite, with nice curves; surprisingly. The one thing I liked about myself was my eyes. One was green & the other was blue, you'd have to really look at them to tell the difference but the distiction was there.

Pulling myself out of the trance I brushed my long dark brown hair painfully back into a ponytail. Then walked down the hall. _Since I'm already late..._ I thought to myself as I went to my purse & pulled out a little baggy. _Fuck it. Atleast it'll give me some energy. _I went down stairs then poured out the white chunky powder onto the glass table in middle of the livingroom. I walked into the kitchen to grab a straw & razor. I rushed back to the table, looking down at the powder.

I started to think twice but before I could get the next sentence configured I was already snorting the perfect line. Feeling the creep of the numbness down the back of my throat released me of all cares or worries I had. I sank down, then looked at the clock on the wall & shot back up. _Fuck. _I grabbed my purse then rushed out the door. Pulling my sunglasses on I started my car & pulled out lighting a cigarette as I did.

I pulled into the parking lot of the lousiest restaurant/truck stop known to man. Red's, the sign flashed open. I ducked low trying to fly under the radar, but as usual to know avail. W_HAT THE FUCK, ROSE? _Screamed my boss. A fat slob of a man. _You should've been here a half an hour ago! One more slip up & your ass is gone, FOR GOOD! _Rolling my eyes I went to the back & pulled my apron on & proceeded my day as normal.

Rude truck drivers, annoying screaming babies, tiny tips, headaches, lazy co-workers, short breaks, sneaking to the bathroom to get some release, then the final hour. Closing. I sat down to count my profit of the day. $75. _Fuck, not even enough to score. _I walked to the back, put my apron back in its place then left without a word to anyone. As I walked to my car my cell phone rang. _Jessi_, flashed on the screen. My mood lept up. Jessi, is the only person in the whole world I could talk to, she knew everything, well almost everything about me. We've been friends since back to my orphan days.

_Hey girl, I have a surprise for you. Come home right now. _She said & I could almost see her smile. _I know your ass is off work. _Laughing I told her I'd be there in no time. She was gorgeous. Long blond hair, tan, roughly five foot three, 110 lbs, fit, and the most amazing pouty pink lips.

She was the definition of perfect, but everytime I told her how beautiful she was she'd roll her eyes & say _Look kid, your the one with the looks. You'll go far, just wait. _She always knew what to say.

I drove quickly, because I hadn't seen her in a few weeks which is a long time for the two of us. I always thought one of us would've gotten adopted & we'd be torn apart but no we were trouble makers, & no one seemed to want the two deviants but we didn't care, as long as we had each other nothing could bring us down. Put the two of us together & we'd come up with some plan to escape or cause some kind of chaos.

Our plan was to escape that place & move to california. Go to hollywood & make it big. No cares only money, fame & glamour. Though we grew up & things didn't really pan out the way we excepted. We do live together but we have a silent agreement, dont ask, dont tell. She would leave me for a few days then show up back up sometimes not as good before & sometimes she'd bring gifts back. She was the big sister I never had. We only had each other. The world against us but we didn't give a fuck!

When I got home I saw her sitting on the steps of our house smoking. She never told me how she managed to get this place but all I knew is we only had to place $100 for rent & everything else was paid for. She wasn't the only one with secrets though. My past is riddled with darkness & so many mistakes... I parked & she ran to my door pulled the door open & hugged me tight. _I missed you so much. _I smiled, _I missed you too sis. You've been gone to long this time. _

_i know, I know but I told you I have a surprise. _Her evil grin was contagious. Excitment took me over & almost giggling our heads off she pulled me inside. I didn't see anything & my chest fell. She looked at me knowingly. Rolled her eyes, _Damn, just sit down. _

I did as told & she ran upstairs. A minute later she came back down with a huge duffel bag. I was curious, she usually only brings drugs or clothes. It looked heavy because she holding it with both hands & it still almost hit the floor. With a thud she put it in front of me. _Go ahead, look inside. _I got down on the ground & opened it.

_Holy shit! _It was filled with money. Hundreds bound together in huge stacks. I looked up at her in shock as a huge smile spread across my face.

_We're leaving this shit hole._ She grabbed my shoulders, _You'll never have to work in the fucking place. Goodbye RICHMOND VIRGINIA!  
_

Looking down at my clothes, tears of joy streamed down my face. _Really, but how...? _ She looked at me with a serious look I've only seen on her face a few times, it made her look twice her age, but not in a bad way.

_You have to trust me, I didn't do anything like kill anyone or steal it. I've never done anything that didn't benefit us before. _I nodded, _Okay, you know I trust you but this is a lot of money... _

Looking deep into her green eyes to see if she was giving away anything & as usual she wasn't. She was the queen of locking away emotion, but at the same time she could joke around & act like nothing was wrong. Never letting anything show.

_Now for a little celebration, this is not the time for bullshit. _ She walked to the kitchen & grabbed a bottle of Malibu. Poured two big glasses & handed one to me. _Come on babe, this is our time! _I turned the radio on & we danced around like fools until our legs got tired. I wasn't done yet. Going to my room I got my cute pink pipe & some "purp".

Walking back down I saw her face light up. _Finally, its been too long. _She laughed. _Load that shit. _I did & we smoked til we could taste colours & smell sounds. I turned the radio off & the tv on & flipped it to Spike. Our favorite show was on. TNA (Total Nonstop Action) Wrestling. Weird as it may be, we loved it. We looked at each other & laughed. _Fuckin right, I hope Jeff is on tonight. _I said. She nodded & winked. We've been fans of the Hardy boys for as long as I can remember. She was in love with Matt & Shannon Moore but Jeff was my guy.

He was perfect to me. Everything about him screamed sex to me plus he's a great guy, or from what I can tell. We've watched every Hardy show episode & own all the season. I've seen almost every interview that Jeff ever done, well if it has anything to do with him I'm all up on it. Never having the money, or I would have been to ever event. His music on the TV pulled me from my thoughts. Then it dawned on me.. _Jess, we have to get tickets to the next show! I have to meet him!_

She laughed at my seriousness. Ight,_ no problem. Maybe I can get backstage passes, or something._ I smiled to big it hurt my face. _I love you! _Giggling, _I know you do, sweety. I love you too. _Smiling, I daydreamed about what I'd do if I met him. Then I pulled my attention to the tv & Jeff's sexiness. The match was him against Austin Aries. We kept joking about how tiny Aries was & when that match was over we sat & talked about tomorrow. Getting sleepy & laughing like idiots we went upstairs & both crawled into my bed. Tomorr_ow we're leaving this place for good. _She said as she brushed my cheek, _I love you sis. _I closed my eyes & drifted off to a hazed sleep.


	2. Nashville, Here We Come!

I only own the OC's

Please, please, please review!

There is so much more in store for Rose & Jessi. Hell, their adventure has only just begun (:

xx

* * *

I woke up to the smell of bacon & pancakes. Smiling, I stretched & got out of bed. Looking down I frowned, _Gross, I need to shower. _I walked into my bathroom, turned the shower on & shredded the uniform.

The hot water felt amazing on my back. As I washed my body I heard Jessi walk up the stairs & into the bathroom. _You better hurry up your food is getting cold. She said as she picked up some makeup on the counter._

_I finished then turned the water off. Hey, can you hand me a towel while you're in here?_ As soon as I finished my sentence a fluffy white towel flew over the top of the shower door. Laughing _Thank you! _Walking out she said, _Don't mention it. _Stepping out of the shower I looked into the mirror & saw a glimpse of the old me.

My demons have gone back to their hiding place. Feeling happier then I have been in years I blew dry my hair & got ready. I picked up small make up bag the wrong side up everything spilled out including another little bag filled with white powder. Biting my lip, _I really should give this up..but what the hell. _I chopped it up & made a perfect thick line. Shooting straight to my brain I felt like I was on a cloud, then my mood perked up quick.

Downstairs, Jessi was licking pancake batter off a spoon while the radio played some pop song. _Today is the day, Rose. _She said putting the spoon in the bowl. _We're going to leave & never look back! _I couldn't contain my happiness any longer. I jumped up & down, screaming & smiling like a jackass. Jessi took my hands & we both jumped & screamed.

_Omg, finally life is looking up for me. _Thinking to myself as I picked at Jessi's chocolate chip pancakes. _Not hungry?_ Jessi asked looking slightly concerned.

_I'm just excited. _I told her reassuring her with a bright smile. As I got up to scrap my plate off I heard my cell phone ring. Pulling it out of my pocket, _Asshole_ flashed on the screen. Groaning I mouthed, _My boss. _Jessi smiled & took the phone out of my hand.

_Hey, yeah um Rose isn't coming into today or any other day a matter of fact so fuck off. Oh & we're going to come pick up her last check & you better not leave out a penny or I'll pop a cap in yo ass. K thanks bye. _Pressing the end button smiling evilly she handed the phone back to me. Shocked all I could do was smile and say, _Damn you have such a way with words._ Laughing she pecked me on the cheek, _You're welcome, boo. _

_Ohk, I'm going to pack. _I hopped off the chair & dashed up to my room. _The fuck? You're going to make me do the dishes?_ I heard Jessi yell from downstairs. I laughed loudly, _Come pack you're shit. I'll do it later. _I could hear her running up the stairs. As she passed my room she threw a wet towel at my head. Screaming I chased after her & tackled her onto the ground. We wrestled for a few minutes then out of breath we laughed then went back to packing. I turned on my huge boom box blaring No More Words, Jeff Hardy's old theme song.

_I got a sharp stick, I keep in my pocket._

_I speak volumes never utter a word_

_When you strike a match, a fire will happen._

_But the line between the smoke and the flames get blurred_

_Don't u see the writing on the wall (writing on the wall)_

_You're in way over your head,_

_you're gonna drown in the things that you've said._

_Time has come gone for words._

_A thousand threats I've heard before_

_But words are cheap, but lies are big to take_

_Time has come gone for words._

_A thousand threats I've heard before_

_And all your words are too big to take._

_It's a paradox, a mystery, a riddle._

_A door in your face and only I have the key._

_To understand, you'd be caught in the middle._

_Caught in a web of being spun by me._

_Don't you see the writing on the wall? (Writing on the walls)_

_You're just a victim of your on conceit._

_The architect of your own defeat._

_Time has come gone for words._

_A thousand threats I've heard before_

_But words are cheap, but lies are big to take_

_Time has come gone for words._

_A thousand threats I've heard before_

_And all your words are too big to take._

_Never walk away from a fight that's worth fighting,_

_Never hesitate when you know you're gonna act,_

_Never waste your words on the fool who won't listen,_

_Never sell your soul cus you'll never buy it... back_

_Time has come gone for words._

_A thousand threats I've heard before_

_But words are cheap, but lies are big to take_

_Time has come gone for words._

_A thousand threats I've heard before_

_And all your words are too big to take._

Jamming out, it took us about 3 hours to pack up all of our belongings, well most of them. Jessi got out her laptop bought two tickets & backstage passes plus booked a hotel close to the all the clubs so a taxi wouldn't be to much, not that mattered now we were rich. We counted all the money earlier & it turned out to be 2 million. I was really suspicious but I wasn't going to ruin the moment by asking questions. I was ecstatic, I hugged her so tightly I cracked her back a few times.

_Alright, babe we've got everything packed. & All the shit that we couldn't fit in the car I'll have someone send it to our place once we figure everything out._ She said as she tapped up the last box. I snuck off to the bathroom for one last indulgence. As I was breaking it all down, a knock at the door nearly made me spill the powder everywhere.

_Open the damn door, I have to piss like a Russian race horse. _Jessi banged on the door. I panicked slightly. She didn't know about my "habits" & I didn't know how she would react & mostly I did not want her finding out anyway because I knew she would freak out. Everything would be ruined.

_We have 2 bathrooms, Jess. _I spoke a little too quickly & guiltily. _Go use the other one. _Hoping she didn't hear the reprehensible tone in my voice. Though Jessi knows me better than anyone on the face of the entire planet.

_What the fuck are you doing in there? Open up. _She demanded shaking the handle. _It's not like I haven't seen your lady parts before. Come on Rose! _I gave in but before I could I quietly & quickly snorted the line as possible & discarded all the evidence then flushed the toilet to ice the cake. I opened the door & she rushed in, dropped her pants & gave a sigh of relief. Just as soon as I thought I was off the hook she looked at me, _Break me down a line too. Don't be a stingy bitch. _Bewildered I was at a lost for words.

_But how did you know? _I asked stupidly. Shamefully I frowned & grabbed my little make up bag then pulled out the baggie. She pulled up her pants, flush the toilet as she said, _Come on Rose. I'm not that thick. _She smiled at me & I let out my own sigh of relief.

_I thought you were going to kill me if you found out. _I chopped up two thick lines. One for her & one for me. Laughing, _I've known for a while I thought you knew I knew. Haha. It's not biggie I do the same shit from time to time. _She hugged me & whispered, _Just please don't get strung out. I can't lose you, sis. _She kissed my cheek & a single tear fell down my cheek. Jessi, whipped it away with her finger then bent down & snorted her line.

When we finished we headed out. _Nashville, here we come! _We yelled in slight sync. Laughing, we had no cares in the world & that's just how I liked it.

* * *

Come on Guys! Review! I need some feedback (:

Love ya! xx


	3. Meeting For the First Time

I only own the OC'S!

Finally they get to meet Austin Aries..? lol

Fucking Review! I know you're reading it!

lmao :D

Enjoy!

* * *

I threw Jessi the keys to my black 2007 eclipse spyder gt, it's my pride & joy. I've had that car for a long time. Jessi won it in hot bod contest a few years back. I was to shy & drunk to participate but its whatever.

As we drove down the interstate I rolled a fatty. We smoked & blasted our music. When we finished our joint we stopped at a gas station to get some snack & a few drinks. I put the top down for the first time in months. Summer was in full blast & I loved it. Both Jessi & I were summer girls. We loved the heat & the cute clothes that finally come back out.

Speaking of clothes Jessi was wearing a tiny bright pink short sleeved tank top & a blue jean skirt with pink toms. She could make anything look flawless. I was wearing tight light blue jeans, a cropped ramones shirt, and a pair of comfy black stud flats. We were looking pretty fly, in Jessi's words.

_Hey, I need to pee. Can you grab me a Arizona tea. Watermelon preferably but if they don't have it get me a peace tea. _I called to Jessi as I walked to the poor excuse for a bathroom. No toilet seat covers so I put a couple of layers of toilet paper on the it. When I got done I walked back to the car & saw two guys eyeing Jessi as she pumped gas. So I walked up to her & grabbed her ass, _Aye sexy lady. _She laughed in a flirtous way knowing exactly what I was doing. Pecked me on the cheek, _Hey, baby. _

I looked at the guys through the corner of my eyes & saw them chestfallen. I laughed out loud. We got back in the car & got back onto the interstate. We took turns driving & it was about 2 in the morning when we finally hit Tennessee. Jessi was fast asleep in the passenger seat but I was still amped up on coke. I was wired. Looking at the gas gage I took the closest exit & hit another line. _Shit, I'm getting low._ I frowned. _Oh well maybe this is a sign._

I walked around the store & end up just buying a cup of coffee even though I didn't need it. Coffee is a comfort to me. I walked outside to see Jessi awake & smoking a cigarette. _Good morning gorgeous. We're finally in Tennessee. Just a few more hours to Nashville. _Taking a cig from her she smiled, _Fuckin finally! _I told her I would drive the rest of the way. She could get more sleep & there was no argument.

Few more hours we got to the hotel. It was amazing. 5 stars for sure, even had valet parking. All we had to grab was our purses & check in. I was starting to crash a little & was feeling pretty groggy. I was surprised to find out Jessi book us a penthouse sutie, but then again no I wasnt. It was beautiful. Had a huge living room & two bedrooms each had its own bathroom. The living room also had beautiful french doors that went out to a balcony. Jessi fell into her bed & went straight to sleep.

I decided to take a bath since I took the room with the hot tub bath. It took 10 minutes to fill up. & I relaxed my body. I didnt realize that driving took a lot out of me. As I relaxed it dawned on me only a few more hours til I meet the man I've been dreaming almost my whole life about. I smiled lazily. _Life doesn't get much better than this._I took a 20 minute bath, mainly because I was so tired & didn't feel like getting up. I hit my king size bed in justa towel & went straight to sleep.

I got woken up by Jessi jumping ontop of me, _GET UP BITCH! ITS 2 IN THE AFTERNOON! _I smiled, _I would if your fat ass would get off of me! _She pretended to be taken back, like how could Icall her fat, but then she laughed because I know when I sat up my hair looked like a rat nest.

_Damn, you look ratchet as hell!_ Her laughing made me get out of bed & go check out the damage & damn it was bad. I laughed, & brushed out all the knots. There it looks slightly better.

_Hey, what time is the show? _I asked her as I put my make up on. She stood in the door way with her tooth brush in hand looking like perfection in her pjs. _They open up the doors at 8, so get the led out your ass._I raised an eyebrow, _Look whoes talkin. Atleast I got my makeup sorta going. You're still in your pjs. _She mouth Blah Blah Blah & walked off to get dressed.

I took longer then usual on my hair & make up because come on this is the first time I'm going to meet Jeff Hardy & probably the last so hopefully I can make an impression. I wore a Jeff Hardy shirt I cut up & have it some of my personality, a pair of expensive acid wash jeans, & some dark gray boots with 2 inch heels. I looked sexy, not to be conceeded but that may be my powder friend speaking. I walked into the livingroom & saw Jessi dressed like a superstar. She chose a tight black v neck shirt, pale blue skinny jeans with rhinstoned wings on the back, & some velvet black wedge heels.

When we finally got done it was 6 clock. We decided to find a restaurant & eat before. We went to some steak house & I had the most amazing steak ever. Finally being 21 I got a margarita & its not like I've never had one but buying one for myself was exciting. I ended up ordering 2 more. Jessi drank too because we got a driver tonight. So tipsy we left to go the show.

We pulled up & Jessi told the driver to go somewhere & she would call him when we needed him. She gave him a hundred & he smiled taking It gladly. We walked in & got our tickets & our backstage passes. Everyone was super busy but some security guy took us back because Jessi has her persuasive ways, plus she was a killer flirt, but come to find out she knew him. That was a story for another time. Anyway, she whispered something in his ear & he laughed. He nodded in the opposite direction gesturing us to follow he lead us to the back. I noticed a sign that said Locker room. I screamed internally & grabbed Jessi's hand.

When we turned to corner, entering the locker room Austin Aries was standing infront of a mirror checking his self out. Noticing that there were other people in the room he turned around. Rasing his eyebrow & nodding in approvement. _Hello, ladies. _Smiling brightly he walked over to us & proceeded to shake our hands but we looked at each other & said _We don't do handshakes._ He took the intuitive & hugged us both one at a time.

_I like you too, but I'm not to fond of your shirt. _He said looking at my shirt. I laughed, _Jeff Hardy is amazing. _He made a noise & asked, _What are your names? _We introduced ourselves & as soon as I was saying, _My name is Ro… _Jeff Hardy walked in talking to Shannon about something that I couldn't really understand because everything seemed to stand still.. I know sounds like one of those cheesy cliché 80's movies but that's how it was in my mind. Shannon Moore was walking backwards & was talking animatedly about something & didn't realize there were two girls behind him.

Jessi turned around in time to get out of the way unfortunately Shannon tripped over her foot. Falling he yelled, _SHIIIIIIIIITTT!_ I know I should've been concerned but I couldn't stop laughing, neither could Jeff but Jessi was freaking out.

_Omg, I'm so so sorry! _She kneeled beside him. Laid out, his eyes were closed. _Do you think he's ohk? I hope he's ohk! _

Just then a huge smirk covered his face, _Oh no I'm pretty dead. Killed by a foot! Damn. _Laughing he got to his feet but as soon as he stood up Jessi flung her arms around him. He hugged her back picking her up as he did. She giggled & seeing her happy made me smile, but my attention was on Jeff & damn did that man look sexy as fuck. He his bright green v neck clung to his skin, his jeans were tight in all the right places with a silver change hanging from his pocket & to finish it off he wore some original converse. I was nearly drooling. Shannon didn't look to bad himself. He wore a plane tight white t, some light blue beans with slight rips, & a pair of white nikes.

I decided, _What the hell? It's a once in a life time chance. Live in the moment right?! _I laughed in spite of myself & gathered up my courage. I walked up to him_,__ Hello my name is Rose. _I held a hand out & he took it. Touching his hand sent electricity up my arm & all over my body.

_Hey, Rose. Nice to meet you, I'm Jeff._ I could hear his thick southern accent and my heart melted. I smiled like an idiot & before I could say anything else Jessi's high pitched giggles took my attention away from him. Shannon was spinning Jessi around on his shoulders. _Oh my god! Put me down! Please! _She screamed.

He put her down gently, _Maybe you shouldn't have said you were to heavy to be picked up._ He looked at Jeff & he just shook his head smiling. I forgot that Austin Aries was still in the room until he put his arms around Jessi & I. _These girls were talking to me first so you guys should gtf. _I mean I didn't mind Aries but hes no Shannon Moore & he's definitely nothing compared to Jeff Hardy but I waited to see what they would do & they didn't disappoint. Shannon scoffed, _Really well have you seen Rose's shirt? _He pointed to my shirt. _Obviously that means shes a fan of the enigma & not your short overly conceited ass. _

_The shirt doesn't mean jack squat. You see how its all ripped up, maybe it's a sort of statement. _Aries laughed at his own wit. _& anyway who would be a fan of a two bit overrated wrestler like him._

I rolled my eyes getting pissed & shrugged his arm off. Umm, _Jeff is the shit & you're just mad that he beat you in a match for the championship title__.__ Greatest man alive, ha 're ego needs to be knocked down a few notches. & as for overrated what kind of guy calls himself the Greatest man Alive. So 1970's bro, Jeff is the best so step off. _

Jeff & Shannon laughed,_ Ooooooh! _& Aries fuming left the locker room. Jessi highfive'd me, _Damn girl. Didn't know you had it in ya. _Laughing I couldn't believe what's gotten into me but I could dig it.

_So you girls actually like wrestling? _We nodded in sync. _Strange I wouldn't have pegged ya'll for the type._

_Oh yeah, & what type would you have pegged us for? _I said jokingly punching him in the arm.

_For the type to go shopping & get manicures or some shit. _He said with a comical expression on his face, never serious. _What about you Jeff? You really think these girls like wrestling or are just here to see guys in tight little underwear?_

Jeff laughed, _Well if that was the case they would__'__ve spent their money on WWE. _Shannon nodded _True that._

_We've been watching you guys for the longest time, but I do have to admit my favorite wrestlers used to be the Undertaker and Triple H until you and your brother made your big break as tag team champion. _They seemed pretty impressed, probably that we even knew who the Undertaker & Triple H were. _We have every season of The Hardy Show & every party we go to we always start Win the Shot Call the Spot. _I looked at Jessi & I couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter because all the memories we had playing that game. Oh geez. I really need to get it together.

_Alright, alright, _Shannon said. _I believe you… I guess. _Looking skeptical I tried not to laugh. He was one of those guys you could be around forever & never get tired of. He was a people person but I noticed Jeff wasn't really making any effort to talk to us like Shannon was. So I decided to take things into my hands. I slyly got closer to him as Shannon was telling a story about a party he went to a while back.

_So this might be the only time I'll ever meet you so here goes nothing. _I started off with loads of courage but as the words came out of my mouth I couldn't help but think about how stupid I sounded. I went with it though. _You're one of the coolest guys on the face of this planet. Watching you when I was younger shaped the person I am today because in a sense you made it ok for me to dress the way I want & be myself. I live in the moment as much as possible .All that carpe diem shit right? _I laughed in a weird way & felt like I was talking to much but he didn't give away any sign of annoyance. Maybe he was used to people talking his ear off. We talked about his life & I told him a little about mine leaving out huge chunks. He didn't need to know too much about me. Not like I'd ever see him again right. Well as he was about to say something some short fat guy with a clipboard & headset came into the room & told Jeff he has 10 minutes to get ready & we have to leave.

_Hold on, Rose. _He found a piece of paper wrote something on it then folded it & handed it to me. _You guys should come after the show. _They each hugged us then we were escorted away. As soon as we were out of sight I opened the paper. I had to put my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream. It was directions to a club. Jessi & I looked at each other & evil grins spread across our faces.

A short time later we were right by the ring & the show started. It was amazing. The energy was intense. I caught Mr. Anderson's shirt & Jessi almost fainted when Aj Styles hugged her. I couldn't remember a time I had more fun & the night was still young. When Jeff's music started I screamed so loud the guy next to me moved down. I couldn't care less because at that moment I saw Jeff walk down the ramp. He sort of went out of his way to give me a hug & before I could stop myself I kissed him on the cheek. He couldn't really stop because he had to get in the ring but he looked at me & winked. I got weak at the knees. _Oh god. The things I'm going to do to you.. I'm going to need forgiveness... _I thought to myself.

* * *

Mothafucking review (:

Things get hot in the next chapter ;D

Feedback please!


	4. Energy!

I only own the OC's! (:

Energy a new club that has everything you could dream of, well everything Rose can dream of.:D

I dont own the song. All rights go to Cassie & whatever producers made it!

Re-vi-ew!

* * *

Devilish thoughts swarmed my brain & all I could do was picture getting close to him. Feeling his skin on mine, kissing those gorgeous lips.. I was pulled out of my head by the crowd screaming. The show was amazing. I tuned in to see Jeff hit a twist of fate on Jeff Jarrett. The match ended in a Swanton Bomb , naturally. When it was all over we turned to walk outside & go back to the hotel so we could change & get ready for the club but we were stopped by someone yelling our names. Come to find out it was Matt Hardy.

_Hey, girls. _He said as he walked up to us kind of out of breath. He was wearing a tailored button down black shirt, a pair of expense jeans & some Italian boots. Yum. I could tell what Jessi was thinking & I smiled to myself. _Ya'll need a ride to the club? _

_No, we have to go back the hotel & change. _I told him, but he wasn't giving up that quickly.

_Ohk, well I can give you guys a ride up there & I'll wait for ya'll so we can get there all together. _He looked hopeful. Before I could say anything Jessi said yes.

She grabbed my hands & looked me straight in the eye, _Come on Rose. You never pass up a chance like this. Do you think they do this to every pretty girl that comes along. Obviously Jeff is into you & told Matt to do this & hopefully Shannon had something to do with this too but I wouldn't mind getting Matt alone too. _She said with an evil grin. Matt sort of overheard, not that Jessi was that quiet. He just laughed. & grabbed my hand since I was closer & was already hanging on to Jessi.

As we pasted some of the wrestler backstage Jessi & I made up this game where we have to smack their asses without them noticing it's us, Matt even joined in. It was great, until we go to Bully Ray. Jessi being the crazy one went ahead & smacked him really hard. She slide away perfectly & she thought she had gotten away with it until SMACK! _FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!_ Jessi screamed & grabbed her butt. It wasn't hard to find out who the culprit was Bully was laughing so hard he had to kneel on the ground.

_How you like it girlie? _He said wiping tears from his eyes he was laughing so hard. Jess i just gave him a evil glare & out of the corner of my eye I saw Shannon come flying out of thin air. He was on top of Bully in a matter of seconds. Pounding away Matt had to pull him off but to no avail. Thankfully Jeff was close & helped him.

_Yo what the fuck are you doing? _Bully yelled rubbing his face.

_Don't ever touch her again! _Shannon spat with venom. Matt explained to him that we were playing a game. He calmed down & apologized but Bully wasn't satisfied with it. _I'll see you in the ring next Thursday. _He stomped off. Shannon looking a little chest fallen didn't let it ruin the mood.

_So what are you guys doing back here? _He asked up & we flashed out backstage passed. He rolled his eyes. _Oh yeah I forgot. _

I looked at my phone & noticed it was getting kind of late & we had to get ready. _Come on Matt we gotta get the hotel. _Shannon & Jeff rose their eyebrows. _He's just driving us there so we can change. _ They allowed it & we all departed until later.

Matt only had a two seater. It was a dark blue Ferrier & we weren't complaining. Jessi & I were both small girls & we fit perfectly in the seat together. Since I was smaller I sat on her lap. When we pulled up to the hotel the valet guy was surprised to see us with a "celebrity". He walked in between us like he was our pimp but we had all the flare so no one got it twisted.

Once we got up to the room Matt tried to convince us he needed to stay in the room with us so he didn't look like a creeper outside our room. _Go wait in the lobby it wont take long. _Smiling nicely, he rolled his eyes and laughed, _Yeah right. _Watched him walk down the hall then closed the door when was out of sight.

I turned & Jessi was sitting on the bed in astonishment. I walked to her so I was standing in front of her. She looked up at me, _Oh my fucking god! _She said as a huge smile crossed her face. _I know! _I said almost screaming.

_This is the best night ever! _I said.

Jessi got up, _Girl its not over just yet! Hurry up & throw something nice on! _

I was kind of sluggish from the show but I knew something that would help. I went to my purse & pulled out my baggy. Jessi looked at me & grinned, _You already know. _I broke down 4 lines, hit mine then let her have at it. After that we got dressed supanova fast & damn did we look good.

I put my black & grey ripped skinnies on with a black & purple corset top & finished off with stilletos. My makeup & hair were perfect. Jessi was the yin to my yang. She wore white skinnies, a hot red off the shoulder shirt with sex splatted on the the front & her red heels were so hot you could almost see the flame underneath her feet. Just kidding but holy shit we looked good enough to eat. Grinning at my perverted mind we headed down stairs.

The look on Matts face was priceless. _Holy fuck! Are you two real? _He said with his mouth hanging open. We just smiled & took his arms. We headed out to the club.

Energy. It was sleek new place in town & since we looked like rock stars we got in no problem but for Matt they didn't believe he was Matt Hardy & didn't seem to care. We got him in anyway but he didn't let those bouncers get his mood down we headed to the bar. I started to worry if Jeff & Shannon were actually going to come that was until I saw them walk up, my rainbow haired eye candy. He was dressed hot enough to make me wet right there. He wore a tight white v neck & some black jeans that hugged him perfectly with a pair of white converse. His hair was tied back into a bun which I loved. Shannon wore a purple button down shirt, some dark acid wash jeans & a pair of purple & black custom addis. Jessi & I were at a loss for words & so were try.

They walked up to us, _Hey ladies. _Shannon said with a dramatic down. Jeff just went up to me & hugged me tightly, _Hey Rose._ I could've died just then. He smelled like heaven. When we pulled away Jessi yelled, _Shots! _We each took shots of tequila. It burned nicely going down but the salt helped & I didn't even taste it after the time. After about the 4th shot Jessi & my song came on.

Me & U by Cassie. I grabbed Jessi's hand & danced our way to the floor.

You've been waiting so long  
I'm here to answer your call  
I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all  
I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you

I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too  
Now, it's me and you

It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it

I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready  
I know what to do, if only you would let me  
As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right  
Here is where you wanna be

I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too  
And now, it's me and you

It's me and you now (Baby, it's me and you)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Thinking bout making that move)  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now (Uh-huh)  
I've been waiting (Hey)  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Wanna make a move)  
Baby, tell me how you like it (Yea)

As we danced Jeff & Shannon made their way to the floor. Jeff grabbed my hips & Shannon squeezed infront of Jessi. Jeff got close to me & pulled me even closer.

Baby, I'll love you all the way down  
Get you right where you like it, I promise you'll like it (I swear)  
Just relax and let me make that move (It's our secret thang)  
Keep it between me and you

As I grinded up on him & could feel him harden & I kept going, giving him a little bit then pulling back at the last second. Teasing, was so hot because he played back.

It's me and you, now (Oh Yea-a)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Move now)  
Baby, tell me if you like (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now (Yea)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Gonna make a move now)  
Baby, tell me how you like it  
It's me and you

Baby ill love you all the way down  
Get you right where you like it  
I promise you'll like it(i swear)  
Just relax and let me make a move(it's now secret)

It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it

He kissed me deep & longing, every nerve in my body was o fire.

It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it.

When the song was over I didn't want to leave just yet. We took a few more shots together & danced to some more songs. Then it started to get really late. We were all tired but fuelled by alcohol & weren't about to fall asleep. Jessi invited the guys back to our hotel & of course they accepted. She willed up the power to fight through the alcohol & call the driver. When he pulled up it was a murdered out limo with under glow that strobbed to the music.

We all got in. Matt found some girl, she was pretty don't get me wrong but he was drunk & would probably regret her tomorrow. The inside was amazing. More drinks, which I was happy about but I decided I wanted something stronger, something to pull me out of the drunken stupier. We got back to the hotel & we were all being loud not giving a fuck about anyone around us. In that moment we were infinite.

We finially got into the penthouse. _Damn, you girls must be sugar babies or very lucky. _Shannon said looking around kind of slurring his words. Jessi & I just laughed.

_No hun were rich. Jessi is a spy, an assassin._ I almost fell over but thankfully Jeff was there to catch me. Jessi just laughed & rolled her eyes.

We all sat down in the livingroom. I decided I was done with waiting. The monster on my shoulder took over. I pulled out the baggy & poured out the rest. It was enough for 20 lines. _Hell Yeah, now the party has started! _Shannon yelled out. Jeff looked slightly anxious but I felt bad because he was on the straight now. Though, he's a big boy he can make his own decisions plus I knew the best shit to clean your system within 2 days.

_How about we do something else ,_Jeff suggested.

_What else is there? _Matt said putting his arm around that girl. He told us her name in the limo but I wasn't paying attention I was to busy kissing Jeff's neck.

Jeff pulled out 8 capsules of pure MDMA. Jessi & my eyes lit up. The last time we did MDMA it wasn't all that pure but we knew what it would be like if we did.

_I'm in! _I said. Jessi seconded, eventually everyone was down. Jeff put mine in my mouth & I put his in his mouth. Swallowing we kissed.

_Damn you two. Get a fuckin room. _Matt said as he threw a pillow at us. _Fine, _Jeff said as picked me up & then headed to my room.

* * *

Feedback?

The next chapter might not be what you excepted..or it might be lol

idk. dont mind my idioticiy ive been up for 2 days straight!

Hoped you guys like it!


	5. MDMA!

In his arms I felt like nothing could ever hurt me, for the first time I felt ompletely secure. I liked that he was working out more his arms were getting bigger. I smiled up at him as he craddled. He laid me gently on the bed & climbed ontop of me. Feeling his body on mine was the best feeling in the world. I was in another dimenson. I could feel the warmth of the MDMA spread throughout my veins. We looked in each others eyes watching our pupils exspand.

_Wow, I never realized your eyes were two different colours. _He said in amazement. _They're beautiful. _He cupped my face & kissed me deeply. I kissed him back with hunger & I pulled him closer. His fingered snaked around the back of my head & they entangled in my hair. I pulled his pony tail out & let his soft colourfuI mane fall around his face. He chose blonde, purple, blue & green ontop then black underneath with his usual, unusual, marking shaved around his head which I found so uterly sexy. I wanted him so badly but I wasn't going to let him have it that easy. I wanted to put on a show for him.

I crawled from underneath him. _Where you going? _He asked grabbing my hand before I could get complete off the bed. He pulled me ontop of him, I kissed his neck then nibbled it slightly. He moaned & that fueled me. I reached over to the side table & grabbed the remote. & slipped off of him. I unzipped my corset top & revealed my black lace strappless bra, I left everything else on, then I turned the radio on & dimmed the lights.

(I Get Off by Halestorm.)

_You don't know that I know_

_You watch me every night_

_And I just can't resist the urge_

_To stand here in the light_

_Your greedy eyes upon me_

_And then I come undone_

_I could close the curtain_

_But this is too much fun_

He was sitting up with his back against the headboard & legs crossed watching my every movement. He was in for the show of his life.

[CHORUS:]

_I get off on you_

_Getting off on me_

_Give you what you want_

_But nothing is for free_

_It's a give and take_

_Kind of love we make_

_When the line is crossed_

_I get off_

_I get off_

He bit his lip as I twirls, dipped & teased for him. Moving perfectly with the music the exstacy hit me hard. I could see everything so vividly. Almost like I could see an aura around him radiating heat, lust & passion.

_There's so much left unspoken_

_Between the two of us_

_It's so much more exciting_

_To look when you can't touch_

_You could say I'm different_

_Maybe I'm a freak_

_But I know how to twist you_

_To bring you to your knees_

I crawled on the bed & he unzipped my pants showing off my black thong. I took his shirt off exposing his perfect chest & stomache. He pulled my hair & head back then kissed/bit my neck. I moaned loudly.

[CHORUS]

_What you don't know_

_What you can't see_

_Is what I do for you_

_I do for me_

_[CHORUS]_

Every touch lit my skin on fire. He pushed me down on the bed & my pants were off in a split second. I was left in bra, thong & stilletoes but he didn't seem to want my shoes on so he pulled them off, surprisingly knowing what to do but I didn't put to much thought into it. Nothing was going to ruin this for me.

_Oh damn Rose. _He whispered in my ear & gave me chills all over my body. I smiled & kissed him. I unzipped/unbuttoned his pants revealing tight dark gray boxer briefs. Pulling his pants off my eyes looked on his package.

_Goddamn._ I said aloud. He smiled, _See something you like? _I nodded & I kissed his chest all the way down to his navel. I put my fingers under the band of his boxer briefs & slowly pulled down..kiss..down..kiss..down.. He was hard as a rock & was the largest I've ever seen. Granted I've only been with 2 people, I know shocker but its true, though I've seen a lot.

I twirled my tongue around his tip then sucked on the back of it. Pre cum leaked out as he shuddered in pleasure. _Fuck that feels so good. _I licked it up & put him in my mouth. Not being able to fit it all I used my hand & my other hand was grasping his balls. I went faster & faster moving my other hand slowly around & I could feel his dick throb. He grabbed fists full of the sheets, _I'm about to cum. _Those words made me wet instantly. I sucked on his balls as I moved my hand up & down on his dick then right before he was about to cum I put my mouth on his tip then he exploded in my mouth. I swallowed him down then licked my lips.

_It's your turn babygirl. _He said as he picked me up & put me down with my back on the bed then pulled my hips closer to him. He licked my clit slowly making my back arch with every flick. _Damn girl, your wet as fuck. _He said smiling.I giggled as he licked my juices up then added something new, his fingers.

_Mmmm, _I let out a low purr. His pace quickened & I was about to hit exstacy then Jessi walked in. Jeff pulled a cover over us before she could see anything of his because I didn't really care if she seen me naked. It wouldnt be the first time.

_Goddamn, got room for two more? _She said smiling in only a sheet. I looked up at Jeff & he shrugged. I didn't really want to share him. Shannon walked in wearing only his boxers & jumped on the bed landing on his side next to Jeff.

_These girls are wild, man. _Shannon said with a dreamy look on his face.

_You got that right but you know I'm not down for that yet. _Jeff said & I gave a sigh of relief until he said, _Come back in a half an hour. Nah two hours. _Two hours & Jessi should forget about us then. I thought hopefully. I didn't want to share him at all. Jessi & Shannon left the room. & I climbed ontop of him ready to go.

_I want you to myself. _I growled but played it off.

_Baby, I'm all yours. _He said reassuring me & each word he emphasized with a kiss. I smiled, _Good, now where were we._

Grinning he got back down on his stomach & really went at it. Licking, nibbling, fingering and grabbing my breasts. Making sure I came I screamed out in pleasure & I could hear Matt laugh & yell out, _Get it Jeff! _Jeff just laughed & I could feel his chest rumble. Every time he touched me it was like the moment you have a cold chill & your body shiveres but it was that times ten.

I was done with the four play now I wanted the main course. I climbed ontop of him & slide him into me, _Oooooh. _He let out a low moan. _You're so damn wet. Unf. _He thrusted upward & hit my g spot I cried out arching my back, _Fuck!_

Jeff looked at me with concern, _I don't want to hurt you. _I bent down & whispered really close to his ear, _Baby I want you to hurt me. Don't hold back because I sure as hell aint. _I could feel his dick throb & I bit down on his neck then sucked on making sure I left a hicky. He laughed because he knew he was marked. He rolled over ontop of me & shoved his entire length into me & I screamed out in pleasure. When I told him to not hold back he did exactly just that & my body was in heaven. Every time he went all the way inside it felt so amazing, hitting my g spot full on my back arched & I knew everyone could hear us but I didn't give a fuck.

I could feel him getting closer & closer I rolled over ontop of him then rode him until he couldn't take it & I cried out into orgasm. He pulled out & came all over his stomach. Watching him jerk off & cum was enough to send my body into afters shock. It was euphric. I laid next to him & he put his arms around me. I closed my eye ,to fully take in the night, & smiled thinking to myself, _There is no way this is reality. When I open my eyes I will be in my bed back in Richmond. _I opened them & it was real. Jeff laid there staring off passed the cieling, he was lost in his mind.

_What are you thinking about? _I asked drawing cirlces on his chest listening to soft pound of his heart.

He frowned slightly & seeing my concern he reassureed me, _Don't worry about anything. I was thinking about you_. He smiled then kissed my lips deeply. _You're perfect. & I hope you know that was only round 1. _

_Oh I know. _I bit his lip playfully. _But I need something to drink before I pass out. Do you want something?_

_Ok well hurry I dont think I can wait to long_, he said as he smacked my ass. _I'll take a water. _

I got up & pulled his shirt on. _You're so damn cute. _He called out as I walked out the room. I had to pass the livingroom to get to the kitchen & I saw Matt's bare ass as he pounded away into that girl.

_Nice ass Matt! _I yelled out.

He looked around. _You know you want it._

_Ha ha_. I laughed out. _Nope, I'm good. I got enough to handle. _

I walked into the kitchen & grabbed 2 bottles of Figi water then headed back to the room. Jeff laid there with his eyes close. I leaned on the door way just admiring what a perfect man he is. He noticed me standing there & cocked his head to the side letting some blue hair fall into his face, smiling he said _What are you doing? _

I giggled, _You're amazing. Literally the perfect man. _I walked toward him & he kneeled on the bed & pulled me closer into a deep kiss. This time we took things slower feeling each others bodies, we were two halves of a whole in that moment but to me it felt like eternity & I wouldn't mind living this forever. When we finished I laid my head on his chest & he put his arms around me, it was perfect.

_You really don't know how much you mean to me. _I told him. _I love you so much it hurts & I know you don't know me, which is kind of bad since we're in this situation but truthfully I dont mind it one bit. You're not just some hot piece of ass to me. _He laughed warmly at that last statement.

_You're perfect to me & I know we don't know each other well but I want to know you,_He frowned slightly & I knew what was coming. _I just have to set things straight so that can happen. You really are something else, I never thought I'd meet someone el... _He stopped & I knew why. I knew he'd regret doing this because of Beth. I felt bad but not as bad as I should have. I didn't push anything & he said no more. He stroked my hair softly.. It was a perfect night, but I could feel the sting of tears coming to my eyes because I knew it had to end sometime. I just didn't want to let him go. I fell asleep in his arms fighting off the nagging thoughts in the back of my mind.


End file.
